Tricky Business
by KogaxAyame's cub
Summary: She was a rich girl with a heart for InuYasha. He was a street boy with his eyes on Kagome. What happens when they plot to gain their lover's back and everything goes completely wrong? Will the realization be worth the heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Another story, I know. Bear with me! The others are not forgotten, this was just a new, and nagging, idea.

* * *

Tricky Business

Chapter One

* * *

_I giggled as InuYasha wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me, swinging me around. He always did things like this after my cheerleading games and competitions. He was always there for me, it never failed. I had my sunset streaked hair tugged into a high ponytail that curled loosely at the end, which was around the middle of my back. Despite the fact that all five pounds (or so I was sure) of my sparkles shimmered, my turquoise blue-green eyes twinkled. He had a way of making me have that kind of reaction. My spunk always grew around him._

_All of my friends were so sure that I was going to be the girlfriend, sometime fiancée, and eventual wife of the boy standing before me. He was a punk kid who had a habit of dying his fohawk this silver color, and popping in golden eyes to stand out. For a football player, he didn't follow the rest of his clique. Neither did I._

_When he put me down I turned around with a large, white smile. He seemed equally as happy. Except, he seemed a little happier than usual. I could feel my heart pounding. I ignored all the surrounding sounds. This was it: I was going to be his girlfriend. After years of dating worthless guys and rejecting hundreds I was going to get my dream guy._

"_Ayame," he grabbed my wrist, "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kagome."_

_My heart crashed through the floor and I felt like I was going to vomit. The girl greeted me with this adorable smile and all I wanted to do was kick her face in. My mouth opened and wobbled but nothing came out. I didn't wait for all these years just to be disappointed!_

"_What the fu-"_

"_AND THE WOLVES CAME IN FIRST PLACE FOR THE COMPETITION!" a man with a booming voice announced conveniently over my profanity. Kagome turned large eyes towards her new boyfriend, obviously confused and wondering if he heard what I had said._

_I didn't have a chance to explain, I was drug out to the middle of the floor. I was the captain of our team, so I had to put on this fraud little smile and stand there beaming with this glorious trophy in my hands. I should have felt like a million dollars, instead I felt worthless._

_InuYasha always dropped me off and picked me up from cheerleading. Today I snuck out through the back and stood waiting for a public bus to carry me as far as possible back to home. I called my best friend, Sango, and arranged for her to pick me up._

"I don't understand." I mumbled as I tried to push the tears in my eyes to the back so that they wouldn't spill out over. I was sitting on my temprapedic mattress looking at a picture of InuYasha with an arm slung around my shoulder. We looked so cute together, we looked so happy.

"Baby," Sango mumbled as she sat down beside me and rubbed my back as she used the nickname I'd be given forever ago, "He'll realize soon enough that he made a mistake. I mean, you've always been there for him and you two are so close… Just don't get yourself worked up about it. Besides, you and Kagome have been friends forever."

"I know that, and it makes it even harder to accept that fact that she stole the one guy I was seriously into. She knew it too, I told her almost everything about him and how bad I was crushing on him. I honestly thought she was my friend, Sango. Like, we used to be even closer before, but we still call each other best friends… Best friends don't do this to each other." I sniffled.

As if on cue I heard somebody at the front door, pounding loudly and rapidly, like they needed to be let in now. My heart leaped as I realized InuYasha was coming back to finally claim me as his after realizing that, just one night with Kagome, couldn't compete to one second of us being together.

I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath before running to my window and peeking out, to look at his vehicle. I squealed a 'He's here!' before I bolted out of my room and down the stairs. Well, technically I bounced 7/8 of the way down the spiral staircase before I put a little extra 'umph' in my bounce and ended up tumbling the rest of the way down.

"Shit," I mumbled as I pinched my nose and ignored the dripping blood. Now was not the time to worry about blood, my future fiancée was waiting at the door for me! I flung my door open and, in this horrendously geeky voice, said "Hey InuYasha, what's up?"

"Oh my gosh Ayame, are you okay? What the hell did you manage to do? You feel down the stairs again, didn't you? You need to learn to take your time." He said with a genuinely worried voice and a small frown.

"It's fine," I brushed it off, "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I don't know if Kagome got a hold of you and told you already… she felt really bad and she thought you'd be really eager to here this. So if you're not busy this Saturday night, I was thinking –"

"I'm game!" I sputtered before he finished.

"Great! Here's Koga's email address. You should start to IM him and get to know him right away, that way it'll be less awkward for the double date. I guess Kagome really couldn't hold it in. Anyway, she claims he's a really nice guy and he's back in town again so he just might be the right one for you Ayame, you never know." InuYasha gushed as he handed the slip of paper to me.

I tried not to let him see the tears start up in my eyes, or the silent sobbing motions that my body was about to make. I tried not to let him know that my heart was breaking and my world, as I knew it, was crumbling into little pieces before me. All I could do was watch as my future suddenly turned to ash and was blown away by the wind. I dropped my hand, no longing caring just how badly my nose was bleeding, and gave him a pathetic smile.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to do that right now. I'll talk to you later InuYasha." I said in this sad little voice that I tried so hard to hide. He just studied me for a second, and I could tell he thought about hugging me as we both just stood there looking at each other.

"Yeah… well I better go, Aya, make sure you take care of that nose." He replied back in a small voice before he turned around and walked out of my house. It was as if he vanished into thin air. He disappeared, just like he did in my future. InuYasha was gone.

I had been covered in blood before and he had been dating a girl, yet he still hugged me. InuYasha always hugged me before he left, no matter what. It was just our thing. We were so close that it was expected. Yet neither of us protested that night, we both just knew. If Kagome made him happy, I wasn't about to stand in his way. He deserved happiness; I just wished it could have been with me.

-0-0-0-0-

"There's no harm in checking this guy out." Sango pointed out as she cautiously touched the slip of paper InuYasha had given me. She was desperate not to touch the now-dried blood (which had turned that nasty dull brown color).

"I guess," I mumbled. It wouldn't heal a broken heart, but it might make it better. "Type it in, I'm going to make sure all the dried blood is scrubbed off my face and I'm going to throw some makeup on. I just feel like I know the person more and feel safer if I can see their voice and environment." I reminded as I ventured into the bathroom adjacent to my room.

"Friend request is sent, and I'm about to Facebook request him as well." She informed, although I really didn't care. She could Facebook request all the boys in the world and it still wouldn't be my boy, the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. "Wow Ayame, he is drop dead gorgeous. He has a face and body to die for."

"Cool." I replied half heartedly as I zombie-walked back into my room. You know the zombie-walk, right? It's when you just feel like death because you're life is miserable and you just want to throw up and toss your limp body off a 782 foot cliff, therefore you walk like you are the living dead. And, for us girls, it's almost always about a boy… or our periods of course, but they don't count.

_Demented_Illusion has accepted your video chat request._

**Demented_Illusion**: Oh no, is this the girl Kagome is trying to hook me up with?

"He's an asshole." I pointed out bluntly, forgetting that the speaker in my laptop would clearly pronounce my voice out to him. When I realized it, I didn't much care. I didn't even bother to take a look at the boy, I didn't care to see his face.

"You look miserable." He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the cam me.

"I'm done." I said, carelessly, as I walked away and let Sango to fed for herself against the arrogant boy.

"Ayame! We need to talk!" I heard a voice yell out as the door flung shut. I closed my eyes and growled. My big brother, Kane, knew everybody and everything. Of course he'd know that InuYasha had a girlfriend, which would kill me. And, as sweet as it was, he annoyed me by caring a little too much as to whether my feelings were hurt or not. Well, up until the point where I get drunk, which was the cool part about having an older brother.

**Demented_Illusion**: Kagome tried to hook me up with a taken girl?

**Sylence_Killz**: She's not taken, that's her older brother. He's a total babe.

**Demented_Illusion**: That's nice to know, who are you?

Kane busted into my room and placed a large cooler on the ground, heavy enough to make his arms flex. Kane had this whole thing with being physically sculpted. I think it was a little too much muscle; enough to make it look like his skin was tight and about to rip.

"I know you don't want to talk so here's all I'm going to say: InuYasha pulled a dick move because you were obviously crazy about him and, if I trusted my friends to be respectable towards you, you'd have a ton more of guys offering you dates than you already do. One sided love is miserable and he's in for a big loss, now DRINK." He mumbled quickly.

"It's days like this that remind me I have the best big brother in the world." I said with a cheesy smile. You're the greatest Kane, but I'm guessing that knew friend of yours was the one to get the alcohol?"

"You mean Miroku? He's here actually and –"

"Make him leave!" Sango turned around with her eyes blazing fire. "He is the worst human being on the face of the planet. He is a disgusting creature of habit and he does not belong on this planet. Don't you dare even let that idiot near her."

"How do you know Miroku?" I asked curiously, having never met the guy.

"There was a party; you were at a cheerleading competition. You were spending the night at a hotel." Sango explained quickly. "In fact, I believe I've met this kid on the internet there, but my memories still pretty hazy from it. Believe me; you didn't miss out on anything."

And yet somehow I felt like I did. I didn't care though. It was bottoms up for me. I pulled the Jaeger out of the cooler Kane had thrown to the bedroom floor and proceeded to open and lift it to my lips. I needed the feeling of the burning alcohol swishing down my throat. I had enough problems, I didn't need relationship issues.

Most people find me perfect, the absolute most gorgeous person in the world. I can't. My hair, despite the bounce and sheen and natural highlights, just looks like it should be something… better. I feel like it should be blonde, or black, or really really dark brown. My waist could be smaller, and my legs could be slimmer. My feet could be little and adorable, while my hips get taken in a couple inches. My boobs could be bigger, and my face prettier. Yet, despite all this, I was pursuing the career of a model. I didn't know why I was even kidding myself.

I grabbed my iPod and blasted 'Bleed it Out' by Linkin Park. I only paused to catch my breath between downing the alcohol. It was a bad habit, but something I couldn't drop in a split second. It was like my body needed the alcohol sometimes. I wanted to break something, anything.

Every passing minute is another chance to turn it all around... - Vanilla Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: Chapter two, and I have a ton of homework that I need to do… You're lucky I love you guys so much! Haha. I hope to be updating more and more, since I don't work tomorrow. Even though I'm pounded with homework and timing, I'll be sure to make some progress. Next chapter is the date!

* * *

Tricky Business

Chapter Two

* * *

I groaned as the throbbing in my head continued. I couldn't put my finger on exactly how much I had drank but the empty whiskey bottles were physical evidence that let me assume an estimate. Every part of my body was aching and I groaned and shifted. I slowly opened my eyes to a dreary room, with grey light seeping in from the window. Rain was pounding against the ground from the sky above. The day seemed to reflect my mood already.

I sat up, making grunting noises, and ran a hand through my tangled hair. I grimaced as it pulled at my scalp and quickly removed it to place it on the bottom of the object I was sitting in. How the hell did I wind up in my tub?

Mustering all my strength I managed to get out, strip down, and enjoy a warm bubble bath. By seven in the morning I was dressed in blue jean bootie shorts, running shoes, a white tank top, and a grey sweater that hugged my figure. Sango was silently snoring as I crept in to change, and didn't wake up even after I had my hood pulled up and my iPod plugging my ears.

_Hello darkness my old friend, I've come to talk with you again…_ The Sound of Silence must have been a song designed to be listened to by people like me. Although you think it's great and everything when you first hear it, you realize just how depressing it is when you take it seriously and analyze it. Nothing is quite so beautiful under a microscope, is it?

As soon as I stepped outside into the warm air, full of chilling rain, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see the text message that lit up the screen. Kagome Higurashi: Ayame, can we please talk? Come over to my house, whenever you get the chance.

What made her think I wanted to face her, that I even could face her if I wanted to? She stole the man of my dreams, and she knew that. I felt my eyes get heavy again and my nose started to get that tingly/burning sensation that I knew, all too well. I was in public now though, somebody could see me. I couldn't cry.

What better thing to do in a time like this than run? So I did. I ran. All the way to Kagome's house. We needed to get things straightened out.

* * *

Koga

* * *

I thoughtlessly strummed on the old Gibson guitar that was sitting in my lap. The sleek acoustic wasn't what was on my mind, however. Kagome was on my mind, and she had absolutely nothing to do with music. She didn't have a musical bone in her body, and I didn't really care. Because it was her, it didn't really matter.

I really did have hopes so high that she was going to actually go out with me. The girl led me on, know matter what she thought she was doing. I sighed and placed the old guitar on my cheap bed that was in my small room. I would be going house-hunting soon or, rather, apartment-hunting. I wanted a place away from my mother. She could have this house to herself. She could fuck all the guys she wanted, and do all the drugs she craved. I wasn't going to be part of it anymore.

I really thought Kagome was going to be the girl to pull me from the dark depths of my life into the life. She did, but not as much as I would have liked to her. Instead, she was pushing me deeper into this life I loathed.

She was with a boy now, InuYasha. He was a rich party boy who had the money to throw away and impress. A lot of spoiled teenagers did around here. Kagome was different though, she didn't try to show off and be a spoiled rotten brat. She was somebody sentimental that you could just hang out with and enjoy spending time with.

Then she went and told me to add some chick that InuYasha and her were friends with. She was throwing me out to some little rich bitch who obviously had a drinking problem. She was a pretty girl, but she looked like she had a rough life. If only she knew the half of what it was like to have a horrible life.

"Hey, where the fuck is your mother kid?" some guy snarled as he barreled my door into the wall. I gritted my teeth and tensed up my body just to resist the urge to not hit him. It was better to not start things, since druggies like him were usually packing something. Drug trafficking is dangerous business; you have to carry to protect.

"I don't know and I don't care." Was my simple reply.

* * *

Ayame

* * *

"So please forgive me?" Kagome asked after she finished this long speech about how sorry she was and everything else she could possibly think of. She was a convincing person, and I couldn't be mad at her. After all, it wasn't her fault he fell in love with her instead of me. And it wasn't her fault she was too beautiful for a guy to let go, too sweet, and too perfect. And he was just too all-around perfect to deny, as well.

"I forgive you." I replied and wanted to add 'for destroying my life'.

"I'm glad you do." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and came to wrap her arms around me in a friendly embrace as she sat on the couch beside me. She pulled back, looking intently with those sincere eyes. "So are you interested in Koga? He really is a sweet guy, but he has a rough exterior. I think you guys would make a hot couple."

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea." I faked with a fraud smile and fraud enthusiasm.

"Great! So we have that double date planned out that InuYasha told you about, of course. You'll get to meet Koga and enjoy a romantic night together. InuYasha volunteered to pay for the whole thing, of course. He's really hoping that you two hit it off. I told him about Koga and he thinks he sounds like the perfect match for you." Kagome gushed.

Yeah, except InuYasha was my perfect match.

"It sounds… perfect."

"I thought so too!" Kagome obviously didn't pick up on my disappointment. "We should go shopping right now and pick you out something fancy but sexy. I mean, we only have until tonight and we have a lot of stuff that we, as girls, need to do."

"Wait, this is going on tonight?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't mention that?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Mustta slipped his mind." I grunted.

What did it really matter though? It wasn't like I was going to be with InuYasha or anything. I was going to be doubled with that Koga guy and I wasn't really looking to impress. Then again, I could always win back the heart of InuYasha by looking so incredibly he goes head over heels for me and drops Kagome in a heartbeat.

And, sure, it was a horrible thought but it was horrible for her to pull such a move in the first place! If she liked him she should have at least warned me. The other main messages in my cell phone consisted of:

InuYasha: Hey Ayame, what's up?

InuYasha: Hey Ayame, did you talk to Koga yet?

InuYasha: Are you still sleeping?

InuYasha: Are you ignoring me?

InuYasha: Ayame?

InuYasha: Talk to me when you're ready.

Sango: Where the hell ARE you?

I also missed a total of 37 phone calls; five of them were made by Sango. My guess was that she would have preferred if I mentioned to her that I was leaving before I just kind of bolted? But, in all due respect, I didn't think I'd be taking a run through the pouring rain to Kagome's house which would only offer pain and cheap apologies.

"I actually have a dress, and I'll just get Sango to help me out with my hair and shoes and everything." I spoke up quickly. "She's getting antsy, not knowing where I am, so I'm going to hit the road. I'll see you later tonight though."

"Oh… yeah." Kagome frowned, her voice seeming to be less happy as well. It wasn't hard to hurt Kagome's feelings, she was extremely fragile. She couldn't take anything, including a joke. It was all serious and hurtful to her. "Well we should be around to pick you up at eight."

"Good deal." I nodded before getting up and turning on my heel and spinning my body towards the door. I paused for a moment, with my hand on her doorknob. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. At least she tried to make an effort, and I hoped it would make both of them happy. Sure, it was ruining my fairytale, but it was making another one come true.

I opened my mouth, then shut it, opened the door, and decided to walk home. The pouring rain chilled me to the bone and drenched me automatically. I was so numb that I couldn't even feel it though. I really did hate my life.

_There are no guarantees, but remember: Even in the future, the sweet is never as sweet without the sour.__ – Vanilla Sky_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I know this sucks but I'm a busy person… Please review!

* * *

Tricky Business

Chapter Three

* * *

I managed to drag myself out the depressive state I was in, I was born to win. I was a competitor, and I wouldn't go down without a fight. My aggressive state meant that, so far, I was near impossible to defeat. All I could think of was: InuYasha, here I come.

My dress was made of sexy, slinky material that had this odd but adoring feeling when you touched it. It clung sexily to my curves and made my cinched in waist look smaller than I thought it usually did. The material drooped at my cleavage, to show my ample bust, and it stopped high on the thigh. At the sides, it was nothing but multiple x's crossed and letting my tanned skin visible, though my matching red thong blended in. I threw sparkling silver four-and-a-half inch heels on my feet, grabbed a matching silver clutch, and was ready to go. My sunset hair was slightly curling in towards my face, as it usually did, and my makeup was applied to amplify my turquoise-green eyes.

"If you weren't my best friend, I would hate you to hell and back." Sango sighed as she reviewed my appearance. "You're eyes always remind me of a cat, it's so beautiful how they slant. It gives them that sexy look."

"Thank you," I giggled then added with a fraud Russian accent, "And you're eyes are beautiful too. Zey are big and brown and gorgeous. You are a gorgeous voman, Sango."

"Why zank you!" Sango faked back.

"I wish you could go on this date with me, I'm going to need somebody there to boost my confidence and pick me back up when I fall." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Was I really as pretty as everybody saw me as? I wanted to have an out of body experience, looking on myself, from another person's eyes. Would I see this girl everybody else saw?

Maybe I only thought I was ugly because I had years of depression battling against me. Nobody loves the way they look completely, there's always something to complain about. But would I see me as perfect if I were somebody else. Would I feel threatened?

"It's time for action, Ayame." Sango noted as we heard a car come up, softly rumbling. She was peering out the window to the limousine below. I sighed. It was definitely Kagome's chose of transportation. At the most extreme, InuYasha and I might splurge on a stretch-hummer but a stretch-limo was a little too uncool. Kagome wanted everything to be fancy and proper. She had money and she wanted to show it off in the cliché fancy way. I had cool cars and cute outfits.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself, and then hugged Sango. "I'll see you later; I have a date to go on right now though."

"I wish you the best!" Sango said with a warm smile as I turned towards my door and ventured outside with somebody knocking on my door. Our butler, Richard, properly opened it dressed while wearing his formal attire. Three people entered the room. Kagome was beaming, InuYasha looked pissed, and Koga looked annoyed. Was he hot? Of course. But he wasn't InuYasha.

"Richy, I told you that you don't have to do that kind of stuff!" I giggled as I bounded down the last step. "Living a life so proper can be very boring, Mr. Richard sir. Pursue the life you want!"

"With all due respect, Ayame, last time I did that I came back with a broken leg." He reminded.

"Sometimes you have to fall before you stand tall." I pointed out.

"You're too much for me," he smiled. "Well you look great and everybody's here so I hope you enjoy yourself."

"I've always been too much for you. You always used to lose me." I giggled.

"That's because," a voice came from the kitchen, "if Ayame doesn't want to be found, then you can't find her. She's a little too good at disappearing."

"Well I can feel the love already so we just better leave. Bye Richy, bye Kane." I said quickly as I rushed out the door. I didn't feel like dealing with Kane right now. Possessive big brother time wasn't for right now.

"You look great Ayame." InuYasha complimented as we all shuffled into the limo. I flashed a white smile and returned the charm. I could feel the jealous boiling in Kagome's stomach. She could deal with it; she stole him to begin with.

He was clad in a tux with black pants, a white button down, and a black jacket. Koga was dressed the same but with a red shirt. Another rich bitch boy who was to snobby to talk. Why wasn't I surprised to find this out? I asked where we were going and Kagome said something in French that I never heard of before.

"So, I have a cheerleading competition this Wednesday." I said to InuYasha with a smile. "Are you going to be there?"

"We're actually going with Kagome's parents to their beach house." InuYasha stated with a frown. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't help it, he was killing me here!

"You've never missed one of my competitions! Even when you seriously had the flu you refused to miss it! Now you're deciding to go to a beach house over me? You've been dating like one day and now you're ditching me, who I thought was your best friend." I couldn't help but whine.

"It's not that big of a deal, Ayame, it's just one time." InuYasha tried to soothe me.

"No. You know what? I know where I stand now. Thanks InuYasha, for being a good friend before but that's obviously came to an end. Driver, stop this limo right now! Please!" I demanded and sure enough the limo slowed to a stop.

"You're crazy, what are you doing?" InuYasha asked quickly as I threw open the door. It looked like we were passing through some ghetto area. There was a gang of people all dressed in dark, baggy clothing but I didn't care. What did I have to fear? I sucked in a deep breath and exited the vehicle. "Ayame, get the fuck back in here! You're gonna get killed!"

"Go now, please!" I yelled to the driver. As the car began to take off the other boy jumped out onto the sidewalk beside me quick. The limo continued down the road towards the desired destination. I sighed and watched it go, trying to push back my tears.

"InuYasha's right, you could get killed out here! How fucking stupid are you?" he asked with his intense eyes sparking some emotion... anger, frustration? His hands were holding onto my shoulders to keep me looking at him.

"Look, I really don't care." I mumbled. "I know this place more than you'd think, although that only makes this ten times as dangerous. Look, unless you want to die you need to get away from me because if they see me they will shoot me and anybody with me."

"What are you talking about? You really are crazy, aren't you?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"I know this is hard to believe but I am dead serious. Let's go, now." I said in a strong voice. I was serious. Koga looked at me for a couple minutes before grabbing my hand and power walking with me. I had no clue where he was taking me, and I wasn't sure that I could trust him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked quickly, nervously.

"I have friends who can protect you." Koga ensured.

"Who's your leader?" I tried to stop but he kept going.

"Walker." Was his quick reply. I closed my eyes. This could mean death for me, but it could mean protection. Walker was Xavier's worst enemy. They hated each other to hell and back. Blood was all they wanted from each other. And I had been Xavier's girl and number one shooter. I had been top dog. Now I was dressed in heels and a skimpy dress.

"What if he wants my blood?" I asked, curiously.

"Let's not think about that." Koga mumbled before sweeping me off of my feet and into his arms, where we broke out into a run. I knew why, too. We were on Xavier's territory and that meant nothing good for either of us.

I had a feeling I wouldn't be welcome with open arms in Walker's region.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Walker," Koga called out as he made his way down into an abandoned subway. I was still huddled in his arms and my eyes shifted around nervously. We came into a room with a bunch of guys, and two extremely slutty girls.

He didn't look at Koga, he looked at me. Koga gently let me stand again.

"Ayame..." He mumbled.

"Walker." I acknowledged with the nod of my head. The loud rock music that had been playing was paused and everybody was looking at me. "Look, you know I'm not with Xavier anymore. I'm free now; I never had anything against you."

"Do you know how many people you have killed?" He questioned, emotionless.

"Unfortunately… and do you know how many lives you, yourself, have taken? Everybody out here kills, Walker, it's a way of life. I just managed to get out of it." I defended.

"What's it like living that life of yours? You're rich, right? Is it everything you'd thought it would be and more? Do your adoptive parents give you everything you've ever wanted?" he sneered. I wanted to punch him.

"I didn't pick them, Walker, they picked me."

"Do you know how much money Xavier would pay to have you back? Do you know what he'd do to you if he got his hands on you? It's not okay to leave a gang, Ayame, especially when you're leaving as a virgin. That killed him, you know? To have this sexy, skilled girl and to still have not slept with her." Walker taunted.

"What exactly is going on here?" Koga asked, confused.

"Just get her out of her as soon as you can Koga. Make sure she gets back to her house, asap. You can't be around her and think you're going to be safe. Xavier has connections everywhere," Walker replied and handed over a pistol to Koga, "Be careful."

_Victims, aren't we all? – The Crow_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: I know this sucks but I'm a busy person… Please review!

* * *

Tricky Business

Chapter Four

* * *

"This is where you live?" Koga asked as we walked into my house. "After all those years of being dirt floor poor and resulting to gangs?"

"When society got a hold of me they sent me to an orphanage. They realized I skipped out on the system, that I tricked them. I wasn't even at the home for a year before I was taken and thrown into this beautiful life. Lucky for my adoptive parents, it was just long enough to have rules and a better lifestyle beaten into me. My old friends didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I was a dangerous person to be around anyway." I shrugged.

"What about Xavier?" Koga pressed.

"He was part of my past, what do you want me to say? We met when I was twelve and he was thirteen. We had been together ever since. He had a thing for little girls in miniskirts that threw pom poms around. I was born a cheerleader and he was the bad boy who had his eye on me. I was adopted a day after my seventeenth birthday. We were together for almost four years. I dumped him a month and a day before our four year anniversary."

"Weren't you afraid?" he questioned.

"I knew that government was on my ass, they were bound to find me soon. I didn't have to hide, they would save me and I would finally be free of that life I was caught in. I wanted to get out, so badly, but I knew the consequences and I couldn't face that. When the right opportunity came, I took a hold of it."

"So you were together for four years and you never had sex or anything?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No. Just because I was in a gang and I was on the streets didn't mean I didn't have strong morals. I seen young girls all around me doing it, they were throwing away what little bit of a life they had. They wouldn't be able to properly provide for their children, or their selves, as they racked up STD's. Besides, Xavier cheated on me and banged so many girls that I wouldn't do anything sexual with him. I barely kissed him. But we were still together, because I was afraid and he was powerful. He claimed me. I was property." I explained.

"I'm glad you got out of it." Koga replied.

"Me too, but I fear for those who haven't. I don't want them to suffer, they shouldn't have to. The corruption of these small slums scare me. Everybody is too afraid to take a hold of the chance at freedom that they're given. Gangs are horrible. It wasn't bad for me, since I was Xavier's girl. I didn't have to have sex or get beaten. But so many do."

"I know… count your own blessing, that's all you can do. There's really nothing else. You're rich, enjoy it. You have a beautiful house and a perfect white-angel princess fairytale going on here. Who knows, maybe they'll make this a Disney Princess movie someday." Koga shrugged, but his tone was bitter.

"I didn't want to drag you into all of this trouble. Trust me, you were the last person I was expecting to go home with tonight." I frowned. "This fairytale doesn't have quite the happy ending that you'd think it would."

"Ariel's Prince Eric ran away with Snow White?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And, for your information, Ariel was my favorite princess. Eric was my favorite prince. I hated Snow White, though. There was just something about her, I never liked it. She wasn't uncommonly nice. All she managed to do was be a servant to and sleep with midget men. If anything, she was simply stupid." I argued with my arms crossed as I sat on my bed.

I hadn't even realized we were in my room. Koga picked up a picture of me, in my proud cheerleading uniform with a victorious smile, while being held in the arms of InuYasha. I smiled as I looked at it, remembering how I felt like a million dollars. My smile fell. He was gone and I was worth nothing to him. Money can't buy love, after all.

"So you got it bad for the kid, I'm guessing?" Koga replied.

"You have no idea." I pouted and let my back fall down against my ultra-soft bed. I stared at the ceiling. "He was everything I wanted and I waited so long. I mean, he led me on so much. He made me think we could be together, and then dropped me in the blink of an eye for Kagome. He's never really even talked to Kagome before. In fact, he complained about her."

"Don't worry, she'll drop him. I give that relationship two weeks maximum to work out. I can't see it happening. No disrespect towards you, since you're in love with the guy and all, but he's not that great. I mean, he's one in a million. She'll get tired of him soon enough. Ladies always love the forbidden bad boys anyway." He shrugged as he dropped beside me on the bed.

I turned my head to look at him. He was taking long, deep breaths and his eyes were closed. It looked like he was getting some much-needed comfort. I couldn't let the kid go back to those crappy conditions he'd be facing. "Why don't you spend the night?"

Those crazy eyes snapped open immediately. "Huh?"

"You know," I turned onto my side and gave him a little wink as I walked my fingers down his clothed stomach. Although, I did manage to feel rock hard abs under. That made me wonder…. I wanted to peel back that shirt and reveal them. But I couldn't.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow as he rolled over, hovering above my body only slightly and looking me straight in the eyes. He forced his knees between my legs, causing them to stay open and my mouth dropped open at loss of words. He leaned down to whisper his hot breath in my ear. "Sweetheart, don't play games with me."

His tongue shot out to lick my earlobe and I felt chills run all over my body, not bad ones either. They were chills that I wanted to feel more of. Except he rolled over on his own half of my bed with this smug smirk on his face while I blushed and remained speechless. Rarely did I ever not have something to say, but when it concerned stuff like that I was unspoken for.

I regained my voice. "Actually I was joking, as you obviously figured out. I wasn't about spending the night though. It's dark and dreary out there, and you were nice enough to protect me and everything. Why don't you stay in our guest room?"

"I should probably get home." Koga mumbled.

"It's just one innocent little night. You can call your parents and everything. I'll make sure that you're well taken care of!" I offered helpfully. "Look," I pointed out the window as the light rain that happened five minutes before we got here thicken and lightening highlighted the sky blue, "it's miserable out there. It's best to just stay inside."

"Fine, one night. I don't feel like getting caught up with Xavier's bitch though." He said coolly as he began to lift his body from my bed. My eyes shot sparks and I grabbed him by the throat once he was in a sitting position and forced him back against the bed again. I straddled him and put my nose almost touching his.

"I am nobody's bitch and Xavier and I have been over. Understand that? Good. Don't fuck with me Koga; you have no idea what the hell you could be getting into." I warned before moving off of the shocked boy. "Shocking, I know, how I can go from this sweet little innocent cheerleader to somebody who's seen such gruesome deaths that she shouldn't be able to sleep at night. I do though, because my consciousness is limited. Remember that before you insult me."

Koga

Ayame showed me where I'd be sleeping and informed her butler, who gave me a scrutinizing look but accepted nonetheless. I tugged my ponytail out and threw my shirt to the ground. I unbuttoned my jeans and slide them down my legs, kicking them off with my shoes. I sat on the edge of the bed and peeled my socks off, then rested my elbows on my knees and thought.

Who knew that I'd get into a situation like this all because I agreed to go on a date with Kagome's friend? It wasn't like I even cared about who the girl was, or where she came from. I wanted Kagome and she was my main goal for the night. Then the stupid girl made me ditch her and jump out of a limo to save her ass.

I heard a vibrating noise and looked at the floor, where a small sectioned was lighted up. I was confused at first, before I remembered that I'd slipped Ayame's phone in my pocket when she turned her back to show me around. I was sleeping in a strange house; I had to know more about the owner. Especially since she had been involved in a gang. A rival gang at that.

I picked it up, shifting around the gun, and looked at what was coming up. An incoming call from Xavier. My eyes narrowed immediately, she was keeping something from me. I slide it open. "Hello?"

"Who the fuck is this? Is this the guy that was with Ayame? Put her on the fucking phone right now or I swear to God I will kill that bitch in her sleep. She thinks she can fucking leave me and go for some trash like you? I'll been keeping a look out for you buddy and when I fucking find you, you're gonna wish you were fucking dead." He snapped.

"Smoke some weed, you obviously need to calm down. Ayame's sleeping right now but I'll be sure to pass on the message. Night, 'Zay-vee-er'." I taunted before hanging up. I smirked before I raided through the text messages. My interest was in the outbox, and her messages to Sango.

_I can't believe this is happening. I was relying on being with him. I've waited forever. I've never even kissed another boy other than that mistake from my past. Sango, I'm not this strong. It's killing me, and there's just never enough alcohol. There was none left when I woke up this morning and Kane isn't home. I can't. I'm just. Wow._

That sparked my curiosity to look at the response Sango have given.

_Ayame, maybe you need to go through some consoling again? I just don't want it to end up like last time, when you found out about Xavier stalking you. Which you still need to do more about. I don't want you hurt._

So the kid really did relentlessly stalk her? Which meant that he probably seen my face and knew who's blood he wanted. I always managed to dig my own grave, didn't I? I groaned and feel back onto the bed. I had different things to worry about. Goodnight world.

_"Dad gave me this, fifth birthday, he said 'childhood's over the moment you know you're gonna die'". - The Crow_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, I've been super busy lately! I miss my laptop :'(

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Guys, I really want to thank everybody who is reading this. You have no idea how much closer to my dream I feel when I get your reviews. I owe so much of my happiness to you guys; you're the reasons I write and don't give up. I appreciate and love you guys, blood and back! : )

* * *

Tricky Business

Chapter Five

* * *

Nobody ever wants to wake up to the sound of a gun clicking, trigger ready for a finger to pull it. The bullet was waiting for the signal, for that perfect moment when it could complete it's task and fulfill what it's purpose was: to harm, or kill. I've woken to that sound, and I've caused others to wake up to it as well, only to be greeted with never-ending darkness afterwards. I knew the expression on Koga's face all too well, as his body jumped up straight to attention.

His eyes were large, with fear and anxiousness dancing within them. He looked like a child; too many often do before death. His hands gripped at the blankets and his expression was unbeatable. I had never before seen somebody so afraid to die. I watched him close his eyes and swallow, waiting for the impact into his skin. It never came.

I sighed and returned the gun down to my side. "Why were you going through my phone and why the hell did you answer that phone call by Xavier? Do you honestly know how far you're getting us in? He'll find out who was talking and he'll be prepared to kill us both."

He opened his eyes, and looked at me. He was obviously stunned. I sat at the edge of the bed and threw the gun to the floor before running a hand through my hair. I couldn't help but take note of his tanned, muscular arms. I wanted to touch them immediately, run my finger tips over them. And then the blanket fell to his hips and I caught a glimpse of hardened abs (and I couldn't help but unconsciously lick my lips). Was he naked? I couldn't tell. I wanted to find out.

"I thought that it might have been a set up or something. I didn't want to stay in a house where you and you're little boyfriend might be planning on killing me. I didn't know if I could trust you or not." He admitted before I caught his eyes drifting over my body.

"Look," I said and his eyes shot up to my face and he got this little smirk (like the little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar), "I know this might be hard to believe because I've been in your place but you can trust me. I don't plan on lying, to you or to anybody other than my psycho ex and his connections."

"Do you really sleep in that?" he asked as his eyes went flashing between my body and my face. I was in a tight Colts belly tank top jersey thing that had one strap off the shoulder and tiny spandex white boxer shorts.

"No, this is just what I walk around in after I get up. I can't sleep with clothes on, it doesn't feel right. I like the feeling of stuff against my skin, clothing prevents that." I explained with a shrug. I didn't really care what he thought about me.

"Sounds nice. I should probably get going soon." Koga replied, although he made no move to get up from the bed. I couldn't imagine he would. He probably never felt such a nice bed. Maybe he never even had a bed at all.

"Do you actually think you're leaving this place and going home after that stupid little stunt you pulled last night?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're not going home. You're only going to sign yourself, and your family, up for a bloody death."

"What are you suggesting I do?" He asked, a little annoyed. "I don't exactly have a million places to go. If I'm meant to die than I guess I'm gonna die."

"You're staying with me. I'm not letting you die. I don't believe any more people need to die, especially because of me. We're going shopping; you're gonna need clothes and everything if you're going to stay with us."

"Look, I'm not staying with you, okay? You can't force me into staying here and I'm not going to. I have places to be. I have people that I need to care for. You're worry free now, you don't have to worry about run-down gang members like me, okay? Stop the pity, Oprah, because I don't need your help." He snarled.

"I'm only trying to help." I pointed out quietly, pathetically, before getting up and gently touching his black and blued neck. "People like you need to stop being so damn stubborn and take up good offers when they come to you. It's good to have pride, but not so much that it could lead you to your death."

* * *

Koga

* * *

I watched as she spun around and slipped out the door. She wasn't even going to fight me anymore. Maybe being a gang caused her to be a pacifist? I sighed and crawled out of bed. My muscles felt slightly less tight and my body was overall less tense. Stretching I noticed at mirror and stopped, mid stretch, to take in my appearance.

My neck was no longer covered by the dress shirt. It was ugly bruise. It was blue and green and brown and purple. It looked miserable. It was no wonder my neck hurt so much. There was a small cut in my thigh from where he just barely stabbed me before I beat him back so bad he couldn't get up.

Stay strong, boy. That was really all I could say to myself. I had to be strong in order to make it through this life I was given. I dressed myself, not really wanting to leave that large bed behind, or my curious (and crazy hot) new acquaintance. I shoved the pistol in the waistband of my jeans and I was gone. I didn't say bye to her and she didn't bother to even come out of her room. Shrugging off the fact that my feelings were a little hurt, I left the mansion behind.

My tux jacket was strewn across my arm and I kept an eye out for anything sketchy, although nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I was in the clear.

"Where the fuck have you been, boy?" my mother asked as she lit another cigarette. I closed my eyes, never being one of those people to submit to the drugs or alcohol, because the scent was so strong. She had only a few teeth locked in her destroyed mouth and what was left was, slowly but surely, decaying.

"I was at a friend's house." I mumbled as I backed away.

"What was this friend's name?"

"Ayame." I sighed.

"You better not get any girl knocked up. You know you don't have the money to be able to afford that. Especially since they cut back your work hours. There're bills to pay." She growled with her rough smoker's voice.

"I know." I replied as I went into my room and dropped the tux jacket on my bed. I went to the bathroom and tried to turn on the shower but the water wouldn't come on. Mom never sent my money in to pay for it, it seemed. I sighed as I packed a gym bag and left the house to go to my friends, exposing myself, once again, to the mean streets.

"Koga!" a little girl called out as she came barreling towards me. I smiled and caught her. Kita was like my daughter when I was around her. There was nothing I wouldn't do to protect her five year old life. Her dad had been one of the fourteen men who ditched her mother the moment she found out she was pregnant and the mother was a whore, hint about the fact that she had fourteen men to figure out who she was pregnant to.

"So where have you been?" A sultry twenty-one year old voice questioned, the same age as me. I looked up to see Trixie, Kita's mom, standing before me and eyeing me up and down. I immediately felt disgusted.

* * *

Ayame

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Sango asked in a worried voice as she rushed to keep up with me. Her eyes were large and fearful. "That's a stupid question to ask a girl with a gun shoved in her jacket, ready to blow somebody's brains out while she ventures to the one place that equals certain death for her."

"Enough people have died, Sango. I know they're going to be targeting him and it's better to hurry so that only the gang member will be at him, beating him until he loses so much of his blood, so they won't have any trouble in taking him back to Xavier. Just because he's stubborn and curious, doesn't mean he deserves to die." I pointed out.

"This is ludicrous." Sango pointed out. She was right. I was in my tiny cheerleading outfit, a long sleeved belly skirt and flirty mini skirt, with lime green and black and silver colors. A sparkling silver bow, which matched my outfit accents and lettering, was holding back my sunset streaked hair. A black jacket was the only thing keeping the chill air from biting my entire flesh.

"We're behind enemy lines now." I warned as I maneuvered my way, with many stares and flirting calls, to the place where Koga had taken me just the night before. I didn't even waste my time taking a deep breath as I plunged myself down the steps.

"What the fuck?" One yelled and they all jumped to attention, pointing their guns and ready to kill. Sango screamed and I stepped in front of her quick, in case they would shoot, as she cowered behind my form.

"I told you to stay home." I growled quietly to her before turning my attention to the deadly gang before me. "I know this is stupid and you have every right to shoot me dead, no questions asked, but I need to know where Koga is. He could be in serious trouble after the little stunt he pulled last night, and the fact that he left this morning. I don't want him to die."

"Has Ayame Wind fallen in love with the opposing gang from the one in which she belonged to?" Walker's black eyes flashed with interest, morbid curiousity.

"Walker, this isn't a game. I'm serious. He could be in danger. I'm not letting somebody innocent die." I shot back angrily. "Do you want him to die? We're wasting time!"

His smile dropped. He walked over and grabbed my arm, jerking him back up the stairs of the abandoned subway with him. "We're leaving, watch over her little friend." And, with that, we were leaving the rest of them behind.

"They won't hurt her, will they?" I asked, concerned.

"If they do I'll hurt them. We have an understanding now." Walker replied coolly. It was beginning to get dark out and my worry was rising. There was a chance that we were already too late to save Koga. I hoped he was holding them off long enough for us to get there, since I was positive they would have attacked by now.

A gun shot cracked through the air, splitting through oxygen and nitrogen atoms themselves. Without thinking I had rip myself from Walker's grasp and bolted towards the sound in a split second. The cold wind put pressure against my face and stung my ears but I ignored it. My legs were moving faster than ever before.

I skid into an alley with four boys surrounding one gripping himself and fallen, but bracing himself up against a rusted car. I took my gun and used the butt to crack it along the one man's temple, who was nearly an inch away from me, and then I fired three shots into the other figures, making them fall. Point blank in the head. Blood splattered against windows and brick.

It seemed like an eternity as I just stood there and looked at the mess I had created. Deaths, more and more, at my hands. I looked down at them, they were trembling. Not just my hands now, my whole body. I stared blankly at my hands though, nonetheless. The gun had fallen to the ground after the last shot.

"We need to get the fuck out of here, now!" Walker yelled as he rushed in and tossed one of Koga's arms around his neck. "I saw more people running this way! Ayame, let's go! We don't have any time to waste!"

I snapped out of my trance, where everything moved in slow motion. I felt like I had whiplash but I didn't, it was that little piece on my consciousness trying to let in the feelings I've repressed; I pushed it back in my mind, where it belonged, with all the other feelings. I didn't have a conscious; I did have a hell of a lot in my unconscious mind though.

I flung Koga's other arm around me and demanded that Walker ran. We moved as fast as we could, fast enough to get out of distance and far from the vicinity of Xavier's boys. Once again I found myself in that abandoned subway with the rest of Walker's crew. Walker lowered Koga's form to the ground, while he gritted his teeth and held his abdomen. Nothing could stop the flow of blood coming out.

"Fuck, it hurts so bad!" Koga growled as his eyes rolled up into his head. Sango held her mouth as she gagged and made a run for the outside, so she wouldn't puke within their headquarters. I ran a hand frantically through my hair. I only had one choice. I picked up my phone.

"Kane, we have a man shot. He's in the old hood in Walker's territory. I need you to drive down here, quickly; he needs to go to a hospital." I said. Kane didn't ask any questions, didn't even hesitate. He agreed and hung up. That was Kane, he was raised with me. He reacted in a heartbeat, too. He was smart though, he never became involved with gangs.

"Your brother?" Walker raised an eyebrow. Everybody knew Kane. He was that guy who was always around to help everybody and he would, but if you tried to attack him he would fight. He was too strong for a gang. He didn't need protection. I nodded. Sango came back down looking sick and wiping her mouth. It was rather disgusting. He turned towards her, "Laura, show her the bathroom so she can rinse her mouth out and everything."

A thin girl, obviously suffering from drug addiction, frantically got up and led the girl elsewhere, twitching. I got on my knees next to the boy who was curled up in a ball on the floor. I sighed and swiped his bangs from out of his face. "I told you not to leave." I whispered before kissing his forehead and holding him to my chest. To my surprise he cuddled into the embrace, though he still held his bloody stomach (which was officially staining my jacket but thankfully not my cheerleading suit).

"Who knew you'd leave Xavier for somebody completely opposite the tracks from him?" Walker asked with a bemused smile on his face.

"Koga and I are not together. We stumbled upon each other when our friends decided to set us up on a date. Ironically, the girl didn't know about my gang-filled past and she just managed to set me up with a rival gang member. But he's in love with her and I'm in love with her boyfriend so we're definitely not right for each other." I explained.

"I say you two look just right for each other. But, then again, what do I know? I still haven't managed to find a girlfriend who isn't working for Xavier and doesn't want to slice my throat just to get his good blessings." Walker mumbled, though he couldn't quite seem to take his eyes off of me cradling Koga's head against me.

"It… hurts… so… bad!" He yelled as he kicked his feet.

"I know, I know." I soothed as I took out his ponytail holder stroked his hair.

My cell phone rang.

"I'm here."

Is all that we see or seem, but a dream within a dream? – Poe


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing InuYasha.

Author Note: There's a lot of time jumps in this chapter, bear with me! I also got my laptop fixed finally! I have a lot of homework, which I'll do last minute, and shopping. So if I'm lagging that's why. I love you guys! Tell me what you think!

* * *

Tricky Business

Chapter Six

* * *

Sometimes we let the best parts of our life go because of fear. Either we're too afraid of getting hurt, or we're too afraid of how we might react. I didn't need another crack in my heart, and I didn't need to shoot another person. All I wanted was to be set free. I wanted to get away from here, and I would on my eighteenth birthday, and live somewhere where I could actually live. The life I was leading now was filled with caution. I shouldn't have to be thinking every second of Xavier and his constant watch on me. I cuddled up to Koga's sleeping form as I lay on his bed. How many things had he let go? How many times had fear overtaken his life? How many times had love?

His abdomen was bundled up tightly, the result the bullet had caused. It was stained pink with blood that was seeping through, a shot to kill, but it wasn't fatal. I put my hand gently over it, hoping the warmth would make it feel somewhat better. He moved in his sleep and ended up pulling me into his chest, since I had crawled in and rested on his arm. He'd been asleep for hours, and I was starting to get worried. They had put him under anesthetics so he'd fall asleep during the bullet-removing operation but he was still out. I hoped he was sleeping all of his pain away. I hear yelling out in the hallway and my senses jumped to attention as my eyes intently watched the door.

I soon relaxed though. I knew that voice. Another voice, this one sounding as chipper as ever, spoke as loudly as ever in an annoyed voice. "InuYasha, didn't you hear the girl? She said visiting times were over. You're just going to have to see Ayame another day. I'm sure she's fine. It can't be that life threatening if Kane was there with her through the whole night. You know how protective he is."

Nonetheless, InuYasha busted into Koga's room and flicked the lights on. I raised a finger to my lips, to signal that he should be quiet. Then I began the whispering. "Koga got shot, must have been accidental, and he's still out from the surgery but he should be okay."

"Where had you been that you had gotten shot?" InuYasha growled and raised an eyebrow. "You were obviously there with him if you were the one to get him to the hospital quick."

Was InuYasha seriously jealous? His eyes were blazing as they looked at Koga and me laying all over him. Had he not been catching up on well deserved sleep under such horrible conditions I would have sucked this moment up, absorbing every minute that InuYasha was jealous of Koga, and Kagome was jealous of me. I turned my attention to Koga when I saw his eyelids fluttering, and noticed he had woken up. I sighed and he shielded his face, looking over dumbly at me because he didn't know what was pinning his one arm down.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." He croaked in a strained voice before looking at his other two visitors. "I'm fine except for that damned light."

"Koga, thank God, I've been so worried about you!" Kagome squealed as she scurried over after flicking off the lights and dramatically hugging him. She barely started when I pushed her off quickly. "What the hell Ayame?"

I glared. "You were hurting him Kagome!"

-0-0-0-0-

"You didn't have to push her away, you know." Koga remarked as we started to leave the hospital. The other two had left last night, shortly after they arrived. "It was nice to know that somebody cared about me and was worried sick the whole night." His response was cold and I turned to look at him. He looked back at me and I didn't want him to see the hurt in my eyes so I looked away. I wouldn't tell him that Kagome hadn't spent the whole night there, like I had, I wouldn't tell him that she thought I was the one who was hurt and wasn't too concerned, and I sure as hell wouldn't tell him that Kagome was just putting on a show. He loved her and I wanted him to believe whatever made him feel best. He was going to be biased either way, why try to ruin it for him?

"I'm sorry; it was more of just reaction than anything." I mumbled. I did feel bad. He didn't want me laying there with him, he wanted Kagome. But that was okay, because I didn't like Koga. I mean, he had never been overly nice. He never went out of his way to thank me or anything. He was pretty rude to me almost every chance he got. He didn't even thank me for being there to take him to the hospital. It was whatever, I loved InuYasha. I checked my cell phone and seen a new message, along with seventy-three missed phones calls. It started ringing again and I picked up. "Hey Ami, what's up?... Oh my God! I definitely forgot!" I slammed the phone shut and ran to my car, dragging Koga with me. "I forgot about my cheerleading competition. We need to hurry!"

I sped my way home and quickly jumped in the shower, letting my hair pin straight for the day. I threw on my cheerleading uniform, the back up one, which I had purchased just in case, and threw on makeup. With my hair in a ponytail, and plenty of hair and body glitter, I was ready to go. Koga leaned against my doorway and was looking at me intently, his eyes skimming over my exposed skin as I made sure I looked okay. He was cleanly out of the shower, his bandages wet and I sighed. I had ten minutes to spare before I had to leave. I reached in the bag the hospital had given me and began to undo his bandages, even as he protested. In five minutes, he was professionally wrapped in clean bandages. I sighed as I looked at the towel he was still holding around his waist. He'd had to borrow Kane's cloths, since I wasn't letting him out of my sight.

-0-0-0-0-

With fifth place, I wasn't satisfied. Our whole team had been near perfect but two girls had messed it up, badly. I was ready to kill, but I wouldn't of course. As leader of the competition team, I gave them a reassuring 'it's okay, we'll come back next time, I'm sure you girls just had a bad day'. Immediately they came back with excuses, like sleep deprivation and feeling sick. I kept myself from rolling my eyes and smiled through my hatred. It was the same girls that always gained us lower scores. At least we were still able to move on, going to the next competition and being able to compete.

"Hey, good job." A sexy voice snuck up behind me. I turned around to see Koga, slightly shocked that he had came down to visit me like InuYasha always had after hearing our places. I smiled and gave him thanks as all the girls began the giggling and whispering. Of course they'd be oogling the new boy I brought with me, and of course they'd conspire how to get him away from me and to them but it was okay. Koga wasn't my guy; he wasn't the one I wanted.

"Since the competitions over, how about we go shopping and get you something to eat? You've got to be starving. Are your bandages okay? Maybe we should rewrap them just in case. I don't want anything to go bad. Plus it could start healing skin over the bandage and then to get the bandage off I'd have to rip that skin that healed over it and it'd be horrible." I said all in one breathe as I worriedly eyed his abdomen. He laughed. It was the greatest thing I had ever seen. His perfectly white teeth were glistening (he had gotten a new spare toothbrush from us, but they were impossibly white so he had to have always taken good care of them) and his laugh was the sexiest sound. His intense eyes were sparkling with amusement and happiness. I couldn't help but giggle as I watched. Eventually, without realizing he had stopped, I noticed his face was not laughing anymore but just looking at me and smiling in this admiring way. I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment and I turned my gaze towards the ground.

"Is that your new boyfriend Ayame?" one of my team members, Destiny, yelled out. She was loud mouthed and rude, all above obnoxious. She wasn't even that pretty, and I wasn't one to call people ugly. She would have been prettier if her egotistical mannerless ways were changed. I wanted to claw her eyes out. She was an okay cheerleader, she wasn't as great as she thought she was. And she also thought she could have anybody and everybody that she wanted.

"No, he's just my friend. He's staying with me for right now." I replied.

"Well he's really sexy. If he wants my number, I'm single!" her voice screeched.

"Sorry but I'm already interested in somebody." Koga replied back. Kagome, she was the love of his life. I pitied him, I really did. It had to suck to have her all over somebody else, especially when that somebody else is perfect, then come back and pretend to want him. She'd only leave him in the end, and that was the sad truth. Kagome wasn't meant to settle down, she could hardly grow up. At least I thought. Then I got a text message from InuYasha, inviting me and Koga to dinner, as well as Sango.

-0-0-0-0-

Everything that had to do with Kagome needed to be fancy, so I told everybody that they'd need to dress up in formal clothes. This was another chance to steal InuYasha over, since I wouldn't need to worry about Koga. I pulled a sparkling aqua-green dress from my closet. It was high on my thighs and dipped down at the chest, but not too low. I slapped sparkling aqua-green peep-toe heels on my feet, sexy ones that were made specifically for the outfit, and threw an aqua blue ribbon in my hair, for a headband that had a little bow off to the one side. With my long locks of hair, I curled them into sexy ringlets.

Diamond jewelry accented the outfit and completed my look. The necklace, the belly ring that nobody could see, the bracelet, the ankle bracelet, the earrings, and the nose ring stud. I observed myself proudly in the mirror. The three hours it took had meant two and a half on hair, since it was so long and thick.

Sango was in a strapless black dress that tightly fit her thin, but fit, figure. Sango was all about sports, so her body was mostly just muscle. She didn't have a large chest, but it worked out for her since she was just as petite as me. The dress stopped high on her thighs, like mine did, and was accompanied by plain black heels. She wasn't much for fashion so she didn't feel the need to have color but I made her put a thin pink belt around her waist, along with matching pink heels. She agreed and it made the outfit ten times better.

She preferred her look without any jewelry, which I knew I couldn't change, and a simple clean bun in her hair. She was pairing a sexy fashionable outfit with a proper and classy hairstyle. I felt like the party girl but, then again, I always did. My mostly soccer-centered friend smiled as she looked at me. "You're gorgeous Ayame, you'll have him by the end of tonight."

Should I have felt bad about trying to steal InuYasha away from Kagome? Probably, but she had her fair share of relationships with the guys I dated, swearing that she only slept with some of them because she thought we had been broken up. I was a proud virgin; I couldn't say that much about Kagome. Yet she didn't look like a slut. She was extremely flirty but by her genuinely sweet personality towards most, and her bouncy ways, most people forgot about how many guys she had been with.

As I looked in the mirror more and more, I became less sure that I would be successful in winning InuYasha. What would he really see in me? A skinny little nobody cheerleader with an amplified chest who had issues and needed to grow up? The face on my face couldn't be beat. There was a reason he picked Kagome over me. She was beautiful. As beautiful as they got.

As I heard a limousine pull up, and Richy scurried to the door to be ready for their arrival upon the door. I sighed. It was now or never. Sango looked at me with a look that asked me if I was ready. I smiled and nodded. We grabbed hands and made our way outside the door and down the stairs. Koga was already waiting at the bottom of the steps, looking as handsome as ever. I noticed his eyes flowing at my legs and I was praying to God that he couldn't see up my short dress. I hadn't even thought about it until now.

Sango and I were at the bottom of the stairs when the couple and an extra friend walked in. Kagome and InuYasha were together of course, but they had brought a good looking guy with them. I thought I heard Sango mumble something hateful under her breath but I couldn't tell for sure. The boy spoke up, eyeing both of us hungrily. "Which one of these beautiful ladies will be my date for tonight?"

"Her," Koga stepped up next to me, "because Ayame's my date for the night. Dating as friends of course, and nothing else though." He clarified quickly after calling me his date. He didn't want to really take claim to being my date, which hurt, but he didn't want Kagome to think he had gotten over her either and that was completely understandable. He then threw in. "You look so gorgeous tonight Ayame, it's not even real."

There was something different in his eyes, some change of emotion. I didn't quite know what to think of it, but I went along with it nonetheless. "Thanks Koga, you look amazing."

"Are you guys ready?" Kagome asked impatiently. It was obviously annoying her. And maybe that was the purpose of the whole thing Koga was doing, to annoy both Kagome and InuYasha. It was sure as hell working. He swept me up into a bridal carry as I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck (it had been reaction, I didn't even need to pretend) and carried me outside. Sango gave me a shocked look and I shrugged.

It felt so nice to be in Koga's big strong arms, I imagined it'd feel even better in InuYasha's, since I actually had feelings for him. Koga didn't even put me down as he slid into the limo, keeping me on his lap. I could see Kagome and InuYasha's eyes blazing. It made me snuggle up to 'my knight in shinning armor' even more. The ride there was practically killing the two. Kagome grabbed onto InuYasha and started to kiss him. I was pretty sure I died a little more on the inside. I felt Koga's grip on me tighten, just for a little squeeze. I frowned up and he gave me a sympathetic look. It wasn't his fault though.

Sango was obviously not getting along with Miroku either. She kept her arms cross and gaze averted to the window. She wanted nothing to do with the boy and I couldn't figure out why. Although a little much on the creeper side, he seemed charming and he was definitely cute.

After an hour at the restaurant, and a whole bunch of fraud flirting later, our meals came. I was practically dying, ready to get a shovel instead of the meek utensils they gave us, and fill myself up. The salad and bread were good, but not when it took them this long and both Koga and I were running on empty stomachs.

"Before we start, I'd like to do something." InuYasha called attention to the entire table. He slid his chair out and stood up, before pushing it back in. He walked over to Kagome's seat, pulled it out a little and turned it towards him, and knelt to one knee. "Kagome Higurashi, you make me the happiest man in the world and I don't know what I'd do with out you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There's nobody sweeter or more beautiful. Will you marry me?" He pulled out this little black box from his tux and opened it to reveal a huge sparkling diamond ring. Too big for my taste, way too big, but that was how Kagome liked things.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat. I was pretty sure I couldn't breathe. My stomach was turning inside and doing flips. From under the table somebody squeezed my hand. I felt dizzy, turning to the person while my world spun. Koga was giving me a concerned look, as if he cared. I whipped my head around to Sango, ringlets smacking me in the face. She had the same look on as Koga. I looked down at my food. I wanted to curl up in a small ball and cry my eyes out. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry.

Everything I knew just went out the window. I know I can't depend on you, forever. - Busted


End file.
